The boy and the Kingdom
by jedimickey
Summary: A normal Teen falls down a warp pipe and lands in hte Mushroom Kingdom,where he falls for Peach's adventerous teenaged daughter, Princess Sandra
1. Down the Pipe

**The boy and the Kingdom**

**Chapter 1: Down the pipe**

**Note:** I don't own Mario, Nintendo is lucky enough for that, but I do however, own my two OC's Alex and Princess Sandra. YA HEAR THAT! THEIR MINE! ALL MINE! Ahem Excuse me…

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ----------------------

14 year old Alex stood at the entrance of the forest. His blonde spikey hair flapped in the crisp autumn wind. His orange backpack slung over his shoulder. His black hoodie was zipped over his red basketball jersey. Today he was aiming for a mission inside that forest. "Okay Alex, you can do this…." He said to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, he began to trek thru the forest. Now Alex liked to explore the woods, it was his favorite place to relax. But, at the edge of the forest was an old house, it had been abandoned for many years and it always gave Alex the creeps. You see, one of his class mates hid a baseball in there and dared Alex to go in and get it. Alex wanted to refuse, but he knew what would happen. He'd be called a coward and he'd never hear the end of it. Most of all, being called a coward was the one thing that made him mad. His hike thru the forest gave him a chance to reflect on his current objective. "Why am I doing this?" He asked himself. "Because I'm gonna be called a coward and I'd never live it down…" He sighed as he hopped across some stones sticking out of a river.

He jumped off the last rock and onto the other side of the river. The old house was only 2 minuets away, it was not too late to turn around, but no, Alex had to focus on the task ahead. After walking down the leaf covered path. He came to a huge hill. He followed the path up the hill and there it was, the creepy old house he was searching for. "Okay, here we go" He said to himself as he went up to the house. The boards on that once barricaded the door, where now gone, signaling that his friend had indeed been there. He slowly opened the door, he found himself inside a large living room. Most of the furniture was covered by white sheets. He had time to wonder about that later, now he needed to find that baseball. He pulled out his flashlight and began to search the 2nd floor. Everything about this house scared him, but he gulped and pushed his fears aside. He searched all the rooms. No baseball to be found. He then searched throughout the 1st floor. Still nothing. "Maybe he's tricking me" Alex then looked at the furniture covered in the white sheets. "Maybe he hid it underneath the white sheets." He said to himself as he began to pull off the sheets. Sure enough, he found the baseball hiding under a sheet on a table. "Bingo!" He cried in happiness

Alex had his prize, now to get out. He was about to leave when he noticed one door he never opened. Curiosity had got the best of him, and went to investigate. He noticed the locks on the door had rusted so bad that they turned to dust as he opened the door. The room had nothing but one piece of furniture covered by a white sheet. Alex gulped. He closed his eyes as he pulled the white sheet off the object. What he found was a giant rusted pipe the green paint had faded underneath the rust. "Wow, that thing is huge!" He said in amazement. He shined his flashlight down the hole in the pipe. It seemed to go on for miles. His sweaty hands caused the flashlight to slip out of his hand and into the dark depths of the pipe. "Aw, c'mon!" Alex shouted in exasperation.

Alex looked into the pipe. He had to stand on his tippy toes in order to lean halfway thru the pipe. The light from the flashlight slowly faded into the dark abyss. But as fate would have it. The baseball slid out of his pocket and onto the ground, behind his foot. He was just getting down when his foot meet with the baseball. His foot slipped on the ball and jerked Alex forward into the pipe. His weight caused him to hit the pipe, flip over the edge and dive headfirst into the darkness. Alex was right; it DID go on for miles. "HELP ME!" Was all he could scream as he plunged into the darkness.

But worlds away, in a whole new world, where turtles could fly, and Mushrooms caused you to grow to huge proportions. Was a Kingdom, The Mushroom Kingdom. But all was not well, because a giant turtle by the name of Bowser was attacking the kingdom in his hovercraft. Fortunately, the local heroes of the Kingdom, Mario and Luigi had chased Bowser out. But they continued to follow as Bowser attempted to get away. "WILL YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Bowser shouted from his hovercraft. But they didn't listen. Instead, they began to throw giant hammers at him, until one got caught in the engine, and the Hovercraft began to descend. The two brothers just high fived each other, and made their way back to the small town in the distance.

Meanwhile, a green pipe appeared in a large meadow not far away. And form the pipe, out came Alex. The pipe spat Alex out and onto the ground. Alex opened his eyes to see he was no longer inside the house. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around. He noticed something in the sky, it looked like a spec, but it came closer, and closer towards him. It was heading right for him. He ran for his life out of harms way. Only to see a giant turtle and a hovercraft come crashing down on the pipe from which he had come from. Alex slowly crept towards the crash site. The turtle known as Bowser, was out cold. And the strange hover vehicle was a wreck, and the pipe… Completely destroyed. He had no way to go back the way he came. He looked into the distance and saw a small town. He was about to head down there to see if he could get some answers as to where he was, when suddenly without warning. KABOOM .The hovercraft exploded, sending Bowser and poor Alex in different directions. Alex had landed not to far away from the town. His vision was blurred up and all he could see was incoherent blobs coming toward him, that was the last thin he saw before he drifted into unconsciousness. They were really the locals from the town and ran over to see if he was alright. They were small people who wore mushroom hats on their heads. "What do we do?" One of them asked. "I don't know" Another said. "We don't normally see people come falling from the sky." They all thought for a moment. "Wait, why don't we take this boy over to Princess Peach?" One of them suggested. They all nodded and agreed. Since they were small, it took quite a few them to take his limp body over to a shimmering white castle in the distance. The home of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach.


	2. Princess Sandra

Alex had landed not to far away from the town. His vision was blurred up and all he could see was incoherent blobs coming toward him, that was the last thin he saw before he drifted into unconsciousness. They were really the locals from the town and ran over to see if he was alright. They were small people who wore mushroom hats on their heads. "What do we do?" One of them asked. "I don't know" Another said. "We don't normally see people come falling from the sky." They all thought for a moment. "Wait, why don't we take this boy over to Princess Peach?" One of them suggested. They all nodded and agreed. Since they were small, it took quite a few them to take his limp body over to a shimmering white castle in the distance. The home of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach.

**Chapter 2: Princess Peach & Sandra**

An older looking Toad, named Toadsworth burst into Princess Peach's throne room, panicking. "Princess! Princess!" He shouted in worry. The princess just sighed. Toadsworth was known for being a pain. "If it's about Bowser, Mario and Luigi already took care of him." Peach said slightly annoyed. "No, earlier there was a massive explosion." Toadsworth said. "So what? It was probably a Bomb-omb" Peach said quickly, trying to get him to leave her alone. "Yes, but as it stopped, some boy fell from the sky. He landed not to far from Toad town. We brought him here to see what you think" He said. Now Peach showed a bit of interest. "Show him to me." She said as Toadsworth lead her to Alex. The Toads dropped him on a bed in one of the many rooms. When Peach walked in, Alex slowly woke up. "Ugh… oh man, my head." Alex rubbed his head as he opened his eyes; he saw peach staring at him. "Wh-what happened….?" Alex asked. "You were hurt in an explosion." Peach replied. The Toads left the Princess to talk with Alex. "So, how did you get here?" Peach asked.

Alex began to rub his head again. "Uh, I believe I fell thru some huge Pipe and then some big turtle's flying machine blew up on me." Alex felt like he was going insane after that last sentence. "You came from a Pipe?" Peach asked. "Yeah, and that big turtle destroyed it when he landed." Alex said. Peach thought for a moment. "Well, if the Pipe you came from was destroyed, then that means you're stuck here." Peach said. "You mean, I can't go home?" Alex asked with worry. "I'm afraid so…" Peach sighed. Alex grabbed his head again. "How do I get myself into these things?" He asked himself. "If it makes you feel better, you're welcome to stay here." Peach said patting him on the back. Alex looked up at the Princess. "Th-thanks…" Alex said. "Your welcome" Peach said. "My name is Peach, Princess Peach" Alex nodded. "And I'm Alex." Peach lead him out of the room and began to show him around the castle.

Alex was amazed by the size of the castle. They eventually came to the main hall where they saw a blonde girl about Alex's age hanging from a chandelier. "SANDRA!" Peach shouted. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" The girl looked down at the two. "In a second Mom!" She shouted back. After grabbing something, she jumped down and landed on her feet. "Sandra! What were you doing up there?" Peach asked. "I needed to get gum back after I accidentally spat it out." Sandra said as she put a piece of gum in her mouth. It was then he noticed the boy next to Peach. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "This is Alex" Peach replied. "Alex this is my daughter, Sandra." Alex waved.

Sandra looked him over, and in a sudden instant, she grabbed him and kissed him on his lips, which caused him to blush bright red. "SANDRA!" Peach shouted. "What? I'm only having a little fun" Sandra said innocently. Alex blushed while Peach just sighed. "Well, just keep yourself out of trouble while I show Alex around." Sandra laughed. "Mom, your gonna bore the kid to death." She grabbed Alex by his wrist. "I'LL show him around town." Peach just groaned. "Alex, what do YOU want to do?" Peach asked. "Well, seeing the sights around town sounds kinda fun." Alex said after some thought.

Sandra led him out of the castle, and into the garden out front. "So, you new around here?" Sandra asked. "You….might say that" Alex said. Alex noticed that for a princess, she didn't dress like one; she wore normal clothes an average person would wear. "How come you don't dress like a princess?" Alex asked. "Believe me; I wouldn't be caught DEAD in one of those hideous hoop skirts!" She replied. She lead him to a tree with weird brown leafs. "What's up with these weird leaves?" Alex asked. "Their called Super Leafs, you see, around here we have special object which cause you to gain powers." Sandra replied. "Powers? What kind of powers?' Alex asked, skeptical.

Sandra replied by picking one of the leafs. Suddenly a puff of smoke covered Sandra from view. When the smoke cleared, she was still the same, except for the fact she had raccoon ears and a raccoon tail. "Um, you look….different" Alex nervously said. "Yeah but here comes the best part!" Sandra said. Sandra broke into a run and headed for the castle moat, but just as she was about to go over the edge, she jumped and to Alex's amazement, she was flying! "You're flying?" Alex said in amazement. "Yup, these leaves enable you to fly at will, you wanna try?" Sandra picked one of the leaves and tossed it to him. He caught it and he too grew Raccoon ears and tail. "Okay, here I go" Alex got a running start and jumped…and landed in the moat. "Try wiggling your tail!" Sandra advised. "I don't know what muscle to flex..." Alex said as he swam out of the moat. "Your butt muscle!" Sandra said. "I think I'll try this later…" Alex sighed. Sandra flew down to him. "Aw c'mon!" Sandra grabbed Alex's wrist and flew up high, pulling him along for the ride. They were up high enough to see the entire Mushroom Kingdom. "Whoa…" Alex said, amazed by the view. "I think I'm gonna like it here…"


	3. The Mario Bros

. He caught it and he too grew Raccoon ears and tail. "Okay, here I go" Alex got a running start and jumped…and landed in the moat. "Try wiggling your tail!" Sandra advised. "I don't know what muscle to flex..." Alex said as he swam out of the moat. "Your butt muscle!" Sandra said. "I think I'll try this later…" Alex sighed. Sandra flew down to him. "Aw c'mon!" Sandra grabbed Alex's wrist and flew up high, pulling him along for the ride. They were up high enough to see the entire Mushroom Kingdom. "Whoa…" Alex said, amazed by the view. "I think I'm gonna like it here…"

**Chapter 3: The Mario Bros.**

As Sandra lowered him onto the ground, Alex noticed a green pipe sticking out of the ground. "Hey, that look's like the same Pipe I came thru!" Alex said. "Oh those are Warp Pipes, they link all around the Mushroom Kingdom, its how we get around…" Sandra explained. "I see…" Alex said as he rubbed his chin with interest. "I had these babies's installed din the castle not too long ago… I believe this one goes to the kitchen…" Sandra said. She jumped onto the rim of the Pipe. "C'mon!" She called. Alex rubbed his arm; he was still a bit nervous after his last trip thru a Warp Pipe. "Uh, I dun know…" He said nervously. Sandra grabbed him by his wrist. "Aw, don't be a chicken!" She said. "Trust me!" Alex looked up at her big blue eyes. Alex sighed happily before snapping out of his trance, for some reason, he felt comfortable with her. "O-Okay…." He finally choked out.

"Good!" She smiled. She then leaped into the Pipe, dragging Alex in with her. The Pipe made an odd noise as the two went in. After a few seconds of darkness, the Pipe spat them back out, inside a massive gourmet kitchen. Alex landed on his back, and Sandra landed gracefully on her feet, as the Pipe spat him out, suddenly his Raccoon tail and ears, disappeared. "Huh? What happened to the ears and tail?" Alex asked. "That's a little side-effect with the powers around here, if you get hit hard enough, they disappear" Sandra explained. Alex grabbed his head in confusion; there was so much to learn.

"Well, enough talk, you hungry?" Sandra asked. Alex's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten since he came to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Alex exclaimed as he grabbed his stomach. Sandra reached for a cookie jar that was designed to look like a Warp Pipe, and pulled out two sugar cookies. "Mom loves to bake…." She explained. Alex wasted no time digging into the cookie. Sandra soon joined him as she munched on the sugary sweet.

What they didn't know however, was that Princess Peach was watching them from behind a window, with a satisfied smile on her face. She then felt a tug on her pink gown and saw one of the many Toads who worked at the castle. "Your highness, the Mario Bros. are here…" The Toad said. "Thank you…" Peach thanked. As the Toad left, two men approached her. One was a black mustachioed, brown haired man with a blue pair of overalls with yellow buckles, red shirt, white gloves, tan shoes, and red cap with an 'M' emblem on it. The other man was slightly taller and had the exact same outfit, only his shirt was green, his had was green and had an "L" Emblem on it. It was the protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi.

"You called us Princess?" Luigi asked. "Yes.." Peach then turned to the window and pointed at Alex. "You see that boy in there?" Peach asked. Mario, being much shorter than his brother Luigi had to stand on his tippy toes to see into the window. "Yes, what about him?" Mario asked. "He came thru a Warp Pipe which was shortly destroyed afterwards, and judging by his appearance, I'd wager that he came from your old world.." Peach said. Mario and Luigi gasped. "You mean he came from Brooklyn!?" Luigi asked. "He didn't say where he was from… I'll look more into that later on. But as for now, I want you two to make him feel welcome here…" Peach said. The Mario Bros. Gave a thumbs up. "You can count on us Princess!" The two brothers smiled.

Back in the kitchen, Sandra and Alex were sitting against the warp pipe, with remnants of the cookies on their chins. "So Alex, where are you from?" Sandra asked. "Florida…" Alex answered. "Florida? Never heard of it, anywhere near Toad Town?" Sandra asked. "Uh, I don't think so…" Alex replied. It was clear to him that, he was indeed in another world. He waited to see if Sandra would ask him more about his home, but she simply shrugged. "Meh, I'll look it up later.." She said. Alex then heard another grumble in his stomach, only this time, it wasn't of hunger. "Uh Sandra? Where's the bathroom?" Alex asked.

"Go down the hallway and make a left, ya can't miss it…" Sandra replied. "Thanks" Alex said as he stood up He walked out the kitchen door, he easily found the bathroom and went to 'Relieve" Himself. After he finished and washed his hands, he preceded to head out, only to run into two people, who happened to be Mario and Luigi. "Oh! Sorry…" Alex laughed nervously. Alex then looked the two over, he noticed he was about as tall as Luigi. "Are you Alex?" Mario asked. "Uh…yeah, who are you guys?" Alex asked. The two brothers smiled. "We're the Mario Bros.!" The two said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

It's been AGES since I updated, I know, I know. But after playing the new "Super Paper Mario" for the Wii, and seeing the movie. It got me into Mario again, and I made it a goal to re-start this baby! So here it is, if I got time, I'll update!


End file.
